


You & I

by watermelonriddles



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: Picks up immediately where 3x13 left off - Charlie takes care of Johnny.





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first Graceland fic. Please be gentle. I tried my best.
> 
> This is set immediately where 3x13 leaves off because the image of these two holding onto each other wouldn't leave my mind (see [here](https://twitter.com/danielletmurray/status/1134169343141584898)).

Johnny and Charlie remained wrapped up in each other’s arms. He had his head nestled against her shoulder and she had one of her hands at the nape of his neck. As the silence drew on amongst everyone, Charlie slowly pulled away, forcing Johnny to lift his head to look at her. Her hand slipped around from the back of his neck to cup his cheek gently and she offered up a smile. It took a moment but he eventually returned it.

It didn’t quite meet his eyes but Charlie decided not to push the matter. She simply dropped her arms from around him and took a hold of his hand. “Come on,” she said softly, tugging him along as she led the way towards the stairs.

“Where we going?” Johnny mumbled.

“Just upstairs,” she said, before repeating, “come on.”

He didn’t protest (neither did anyone else) and he simply let her lead the way up the stairs. Even as they headed for the bathroom, he didn’t say a word. When they got inside, Johnny gravitated towards the sinks and leant back against the counter. He watched Charlie - interest slightly peaked now - as she filled the bath up with hot water. Once it was filled up a quarter of the way, she began to add some cold water in with the mix. It was a little under three-quarters full when she turned the taps off. She dipped her hand into the water and swirled it around to test it.

“Am I alright to go into your room and get some clean clothes?”

“What is this?”

Charlie looked over at him and he had his head tilted to the side a little, brows knitted together in confusion. She walked over and stood right in front of him, her hand gently touching his arm.

“Thought it could help you relax a little.

He seemed to contemplate it for a few moments before he nodded. “Alright, yeah, you can go in my room.”

Charlie stepped aside so he could move past her. Once he got to the tub, he began to strip down and she made her exit to get some things from his room. When she came back - dark grey sweatpants, blue t-shirt, and boxers in hand - Johnny had sunk deep into the tub so that only his head and neck were above the water. He had his head back and his eyes were closed. She settled the clothes down to one side before approaching.

As she knelt down beside the tub, neither of them were remotely bothered by the fact that he was completely naked and the water was crystal clear. Once she was settled down, Charlie leant against the side of the tub.

“You alright?” she asked.

Johnny opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to look at her. “It’s all messed up. Broken.”

“I know, babe,” Charlie said, voice soft and quiet.

With a small, sympathetic smile, she gently reached out to touch his face. Her hand cupped his cheek, her thumb slowly rubbing patterns there. He leant into her touch a little, eyes closing again.

“But we’ve got each other,” she tried to reassure. “We’re gonna figure it out, we always do.”

He looked at her. “We as in Graceland or as in ” he motioned between them, “us?”

“Graceland, hopefully.” He wriggled away from her touch as he sat up a little and she dropped her hand. “But you and I, we’ve always got each other’s back.” Johnny refused to look at her. He was always so optimistic about Graceland being a family but so much had happened lately and Charlie could see how broken he was, how much his faith in all of them had slipped. She pushed herself up from the ground until she was standing and then she leant down to kiss the top of his head. “I love you.” He didn’t move so this time when she leant down, she kissed him over and over again, even leaving sloppy kisses. “Hey, I said, I love you.”

Charlie caught him smiling and although it still didn’t mean his eyes, it was genuine. He swatted her away. “Yeah, fine, I love you, too.”

She stood there, hands on her hips, looking proud of herself for a moment before she grabbed the bottle of body wash. Kneeling down on the floor behind him, she poured some into one of her hands before passing him the bottle. While he worked on his legs and chest, she massaged the body wash into his shoulders, back, and even a little down his arms.

“You and I, babe.” Charlie squeezed his shoulders before dipping her hands into the water to clean them off. She then stood up and grabbed one of the big fluffy towels that no one ever seemed to use. “We’re forever.”

Johnny rolled his eyes but he was still smiling. “Can I get out of this now? It’s really hot.”

“Yeah, sure.”

She laughed a little before holding the towel out. He got up and out of the tub, grabbing the towel from her and wrapping it around his middle. While he got dry and put his clothes on, she dealt with draining the tub and making sure it was clean for the next use.

“I do love you.”

Charlie turned around to find him dressed and rubbing the towel against the back of his neck. He looked much better but still not himself.

“I know.”

He smiled like he was grateful for her understanding, that she didn’t press the matter. Like before, she took hold of his hand while she led the way back downstairs. Everyone was still there, quiet as before, but the mess had been cleared up. No one said anything although they did all look over. There really wasn’t much to say, at least not right away.

Charlie guided the way to the couch and sat down, pulling Johnny down beside her. She grabbed the thin blanket before settling back. With her legs up on the coffee table, he did the same and once he was nestled in beside her, she threw the blanket over both of them. He had his face pressed into the curve of her neck, an arm thrown over her middle. She had one arm wrapped around him while her other hand rested against the arm that was against her stomach.

“You smell nice,” he said suddenly.

“Should hope so,” she mumbled. “You bought me this perfume last Christmas.”

“I got good taste.” Johnny wriggled in a little closer to her and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “It’s comforting.”

“Well, baby, we’re gonna stay right here until you feel better, alright?” She gently rubbed her fingers over his arm.

Johnny nodded his head a little in appreciation but remained silent. Charlie let her head fall back, eyes closing as she allowed for herself to enjoy the moment as well. Graceland may be broken now but there was no way she was going to let it fall apart completely. Johnny curled up so closely against her, his breathing changing as he fell asleep, was all enough for Charlie to know that she wasn’t going to let Graceland go without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone still reads Graceland fics but hi! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
